Killua goes to school
by Hades Coolest God Ever
Summary: Killua leaves the Hunter island and goes to a place where nobody knows they exist, how will he deal with school and what is up with his teachers? Rated T because I'm paranoid Karma X Killua Pairing, just telling for people who don't like bxb pairings.
1. Chapter 1 First day

**Assassination Classroom/Killua Zoldyck**

 **Chapter 1**

It was time I left, there was nothing left for me… in the hunter islands.

My name is Killua, I'm currently walking to my new class and yes I decided to go to school. My class is Class E something it's supposed to be the lowest class but who cares I mean I've never been to school. Gosh I hope this year is interesting.

 **Time Skip**

'Ok… Here goes' I think while knocking on the classroom door.

As if on cue the door opens "Ah! Our new student is finally here I see" What the! It may not be the strangest thing I've seen but it's stupid looking. My teacher was a jelly like octopus with an idiotic smile.

"You may call me Koro-sensei! Please introduce yourself." Koro-sensei said

"I'm Killua" that's pretty much all I said, gosh I sound so lazy.

 **Third Person POV**

Every one in the class sweat dropped at that introduction and Koro-sensei liked down right depressed. Killua with one hand in his pocket went to sit in the back. Every one was wondering how he was going to try and kill their sensei, keyword try.

Sensei started to hand out work sheet…

 **Time skip**

Killua fell asleep when they started shooting at the octopus.

 **Nagisa's POV**

The new kid was strange not only did he not try and assassinate Koro Sensei but he slept through our shooting. This kid can't possibly be an assassin; I mean even Professor Bitch was more active then him. He was lazy but then again it just might be a trick. If it is a trick then why is he keeping his cover even when Koro Sensei isn't here?

It's lunch time and then PE I can try and ask him some question.

 **Killua's POV**

I was thinking of going into town to grab some food ˚_˚ but I don't want to show them my powers. Oh. Great… I turn to see my classmates coming my way.

"Hey, Killua!" I think he's name was Nagisa exclaimed

"Hi"

"I uh-h…no we were wondering why you haven't tried to assassinate Koro Sensei. It not that we mean to offend you or anything it's just that new students… uh…at least try to assassinate him." Nagisa asked me

"Hahaha! Is that what you were trying to do! I thought you were trying to murder him for giving extra homework." I said cracking up

When suddenly the sadist looking red head also started to laugh, "I like you Killua, feels as though were going to be good friends, and I'm Akabane Karma by the way." Karma said

I noticed that everyone around were either shaking on the floor or really depressed. Hmm I wonder why?

 **-Time Skip-**

 **Third Person POV**

Killua had gone to change in the boys change room leaving the terrified students to contemplate on what was going on and what had happened. PE was about to start all the students were there but Karma who had decided to skip. Karasuma sensei was explaining assassination methods, so Killua wasn't really listening.

 **Killua's POV**

Man this is boring they could never be assassins, in fact even the pro assassins here couldn't match to a real assassin they were nothing but amateurs. I may as well keep up my act!

"Alright class try and get a hit on me." Karasuma sensei said. The whole class was failing that it was quite funny. Once everyone was tired Karasuma sensei turned to me saying, "Killua why don't you have a try."

"Sure, I'll give it a try" and so I put in all my effort to fail…

 **Time Skip**

 **Karasuma POV (you totally saw this coming)**

This kid didn't have a lot of fighting or coordination skills it was incredible. He's movements were sloppy and his aim was off. I seriously doubt his going to kill that damn octopus, but all I can do is try and teach him.

 **No one's POV**

And so Killua's first day of school, lies and mischief started to come to an end…

 **Please Review! I'm thinking of writing a Toshiro Hitsugaya crossover if you have any suggestion I'm all ears.**

 **See later  
**


	2. Chapter 2 Ritsu

_Assassination Classroom/Killua Zoldyck_

 **Chapter 2**

It's been a week and Killua was still a mystery, he still hasn't tried to kill Koro sensei. But one thing they all noticed was that he appeared bored in PE. Today they were getting a new transfer. 

**Nagisa POV**

I was talking with Sugino, "talk about an awesome field trip uh…" I say.

"Yeah no kidding! To bad we go back to normal today" Sugino answered

I said, "You call this normal…"

"Yo, wait up guys!' Isogai yelled

"Hey"

"Morning Isogai, how's it going?"

"Did you get that email, the one Karasuma sent out to us last night?" Isogai asked

"Yup" I answered, Isogai took out his phone to shows the email. "Something about a transfer student right? Hmm… seems kind of fishy to me they're probably just trying out another assassin" Sugino said,

"Weird they got professional killers our age, don't you think?" I asked

"Maybe the teacher things gotten to obvious, we all saw how that cover worked out for professor Bitch." Isogai answered. 

**Killua's POV (was getting bored of writing it word for word)**

I got to school early to find a box in the back of the classroom. I'm guessing that that's the transfer student; this sure is going to be interesting. 

**No one's POV**

Killua who sat at his table with his feet up was starting to doze off of when E class finally showed up. They all started to gather around the box. "The hell is this?" someone said. When the screen finally light up,

"Good morning fellow students, I am AIFA which is on acronym for autonomous intelligence fixed artillery and I am happy to be a part of this class."

Shocked the class thought in unison 'It's come to this!' Killua who had almost fell sleep had guessed it was going to some thing like this. Karasuma walked into the classroom with Koro sensei a few minutes later. He started to explain about AIFA and how it's on loan from Norway, when suddenly it turned on "It's nice to meet all of you, thank you for having me."

The only thing Killua was thinking was how badly this was going to end. Kiyano was thinking about how Karasuma was way over it… Sugaya was thinking about how hard it would be to not make smart ass comments about it. While Koro sensei was plain out giggling.

Karasuma was getting angry now and started to explain the rules… 

**Time Skip – First Period**

Koro sensei was reading and explaining to the class a chapter of a book and everyone was wondering how the AIFA could possibly kill since they saw no guns. Killua who was secretly eating a massive chocolate bar saw what was going to happen and ducked under his table just as autonomous intelligence fixed artillery started to pull out some massive guns. Everyone was shocked and scared well Koro sensei was complimenting her preparedness, but was worried for the safety of the other students. But she continued to shoot and shoot and shoot. 

**Time Skip**

 **Killua's POV**

That damn box made a mess, she filled the whole classroom with bb's and now we have to clean it up. 

**Nagisa's POV**

Second period – third period…

All day the killing machine kept at it... until the next day!

We were all trying to avoid getting severely injured in first period, Killua had asked at the start of the period to go to the bathroom. He had this mischievous look in his eyes, it reminded me of a cat. The killing machine just kept shooting as the classroom door slowly opened Killua's foot could be seen the bb's were coming to a stop when Killua ask Koro sensei,

"Koro sensei could you and the humans in this class follow me?"

"Sure…" Koro sensei replied. We all got up in a hurry and followed Killua.

When we got outside there were tables and chairs set up.

"I thought it would be easier to learn out here!" He exclaimed.

Around of 'Yeahs' could be heard, so we studied outside for the whole day where there was peace and quiet and constant guns' shooting. 

**The Next Morning**

"Hey Killua!" Sugino and me exclaimed at the same time as all three of us go into the classroom. Some how the AIFA seemed bigger! Some how as if reading my mind Sugino asks, "Is it me or does she seem bigger?" When suddenly she turned on and what we saw shocked us. 

**No one's POV**

Even Killua was shocked by the sudden change; Koro sensei started explaining the upgrades he had added to her system. He then went on complaining about payday. The school day progressed smoothly; they were getting along great with the AIFA that they renamed Ritsu.

The next day Ritsu's inventors had come down, but they failed at changing Ritsu back to the way she was.

When school ended Killua and Karma were both going down the mountain to study and maybe get some ramen? They had become really good friends and Karma is the only one that knows Killua is an assassin and a hunter… 

**Hey**

 **So… I wonder how Karma knows hmm… For the Toshiro story a guest came up with the idea of a Toshiro in Tokyo ghoul I'm still up for ideas. Review on this story please.**

 **Thanks**


	3. Chapter 3 Irina's challenge

_Assassination Classroom/Killua Zoldyck_

 **Chapter 3**

E Class was in English, and Professor Bitch was explaining in her on twisted way how to start a conversation.

"Oh…Sexy guy! It's a miracle! See simple, ice breakers like this, and guaranty a good first impression. Now I'm sure we all know same one whose absolute crap with small talk, maybe we are that person! Kimura through me on ice breaker quick." She said looking at Kimura.

"Uh… Hey there!"

"No…" was all Professor Bitch could say before Killua interrupted her by saying, "Hey love! Do you mind if I play a piece on the piano in your honor."

Professor Bitch no everyone was shocked, smiling the professor says, "see Killua made a great ice breaker. A piece of advice would be to come at them guns blazing, don't think of finding the right words let them find you just let the conversation follow, finesse it like a full tongued kiss." 

**Timeskip**

Killua was getting bored of not doing anything so he was considering blowing a bit of the cover he created for himself, but how he needed on opportunity. It was lunch so he was just wondering the halls when he heard the octopus say something about a challenge to see who was the better assassin. Talk about the perfect opportunity!

"Hey! Koro sensei do made if I participate?"

"Ah Killua I don't know if this is to your skill level, but if really want to participate then by all means do"

What Karasuma was thinking when Killua said 'I do want to participate' was that he didn't need to worry about Killua at all.

Koro sensei handed them their knives. "Oh so this is to be a pretend assassination" Lovro said, waving he started to walk away muttering something.

"Would you like to head to class Karasuma sensei?" Killua asked

"Sure" and with that they both left in the opposite direction. 

**Time Skip**

In PE Karasuma started by explaining his situation to the rest of the class "So there it is, just expect a few disruptions today and hopeful it won't interfere with your studies to bad, just carry on as normal alright." He ended.

Professor bitch soon showed up after screaming for Karasuma, she started to hand him a drink and when he refused she tried using other stupid move. But before she could continue Killua walked up to her, crouching down to her level he said, "That was pathetic, I doubt you should even call yourself an assassin." He then got and walked away, leaving everyone in shock.

Lovro who hadn't heard what Killua said was thinking 'Oh please, have some self-respect this is just sad.' 

**Time skip**

Killua was wondering around the mountain when he found a clearing perfect for his training. He reached into his pocket to pull out his IPod and his headphones, putting the headphones on he started to play I know I'm a wolf by Young Heritics. The song reminded him of him, getting into position he started practicing.

It's been a while since he last practiced like an assassin. He fought against his invisible opponent, a never-ending battle, his claws were out but the switch was off. Slowly growing tired, Killua didn't stop he just continued his harsh training if his father was there he would have continued the training so that's what Killua did. Sweat streamed down his face wetting his clothes as he practiced his assassination techniques, while mixing in some of his hunter techniques. 

**In another Place**

Lovro was finally going to make his move. Karasuma was typing away on his computer the tension was thick. When the door is slammed open and Lovro runs in knife in hand.

"Head on!" Professor Bitch exclaimed

Karasuma dodges to the side slamming the hand with the knife on to the table while bringing his leg up as if preparing to kick.

"With all do respect my friend, how straight forward did you think this was going to be. You've got skill but frankly the years haven't been kind, until recently I was in the elite special force." Pointing the knife at Professor Bitch he says, "Hey want to win step up your game, you've only got today." 

**Back to Killua**

He was exhausted; Killua had come up with a prefect strategy. So he was now walking back to the class when he started to wonder what it would be like without Professor Bitch.

When he reached the classroom Killua had decided to let her take the win since he could prove himself at anytime. 

**Hey there,**

 **Here's a new chapter, please review. Thank you to all the followers and I was thinking of doing some pairings, like maybe Karma/Killua. About the Hitsugaya story I'm still up for suggestions. I'm going to start the next chapter and have it up as soon as possible but I have school. And I have started the next chapter for my Harry Potter and Percy Jackson story.**

 **Thanks again! Please Review**


	4. Chapter 4 Start to Kil's cover breaking

_Assassination Classroom/Killua Zoldyck_

 **Chapter 4**

Killua was getting ready to leave for school he was going to meet Karma at the base of the mountain to walk up together. The two had become rather good friends. He grabs his headset and walks out of the house he was renting. Taking his IPod out, he starts to play Pyromania by Cascada. Putting the IPod in his pocket he starts to walk to the meting point.

By the time he got there the song Killer was playing from his playlist and Karma was waiting for him.

"Sup!"

"Yo, did you hear that there's going to be a new transfer?" Karma said with a wicked smile.

"Yeah I heard bet its going to be another assassin."

With that they started up the mountain. Taking a short cut they had found they got to school at top speed. When they got to the classroom Killua took his seat, as Koro Sensei says to every one 'Oki doki! Boys and girls it's time for homeroom, everyone take your seats!' but there was something confusing everyone…

"Koro sensei, why does your head look like a ballon?" Killua says with that Cheshire look of his.

"Ah while you see it soaks up moisture like a sponge, with all the humidity." He states while starting to squeeze the liquid from his head.

"Dude that's really kind of gross!" Someone shouted…

 **Time Skip**

Koro sensei's head was finally back to normal.

"Yo! Teach can I use the toilets?" Killua asked.

"Sure Killua"

As he made his way out of the classroom a discussion on the new kid arouse.

 **Time Jump**

After wiping his hands dry he starts going back to the classroom when a loud noise echoed through the halls. With that he took of running down the hall in the direction of the noise with one thought in his head, 'what happened?' not slowing down to round the corner, he throws the classroom door open. Shock crept through him as he stared at the boy that had taken his sit. They were about the same height; his hair was similar to Killua's, if they wanted they could be twins. Washing the shock away, he calmly sticks his hands back into his pockets and starts to walk towards the new kid.

"Hey new kid, your in my sit!"

Slowly the new kid turned to face him saying, "You are beneath me so you have no right to tell me anything. This sit now belongs to me."

"uh-hm..if you could kindly excuse my ward, young man. It would be very kind of you if could also change sits." Some dude in all white say in a passive voice.

Killua could feel the anger starting to boil inside of him that he didn't hear what Koro sensei said, but next thing he knew the new boy was walking up to Koro sensei saying, "You don't have to worry you are beneath my skill and I don't kill those that are beneath me I only kill those that are stronger than me and in this case that means you Koro sensei."

During that whole ordeal Koro sensei was eating a bar of candy going on about how chewy it was before finally saying, "Ah! I believe I'm starting to get a clear picture of your MO. Well look no farther I'm stronger then you by a whole order of magnitude."

Starting to take out the same bar of candy as Koro sensei he says, "Yeah sure, not so much, truth is we're actually brothers." Surprise exclamations crept through the class, when suddenly Karma yells, "Hey, are you sure you and Killua are not siblings. Wait a minute, Killua would that mean you're related to Koro sensei?"

"No dude, I don't even think that's possible."

Anyway back on topic, Itona 'the name of the new kid' then continued saying, "Winner takes all, loser dies big bro. We siblings have to keep it really, no tricks, no goal just the two of us. After school we face off in this classroom." And with that Itona walks out of the classroom.

3…2…1

'What is going on sir? Why did he say you were brothers?'

'What?'

…

Freaking out just as much as every one Koro sensei exclaims, "I have no earthly idea that boy is clearly confused I was raised on only child. When I asked my parents for siblings they gave me a talking to about the birds and the bees."

'Wait you actually had parents!'

 **Time Skip**

Karma's POV (didn't see that coming)

Kil and I had gone out of the classroom to eat because of all the commotion going on.

"Hey Kil, are we still for your math tutoring session tonight?"

"Yeah, with Final exams coming up I need to study more."

"So what do you think of the new kid?"

"He's annoying and I doubt he's related to Koro sensei, but something tells me that this up coming match is going to be interesting."

"Oh yeah why do you think that?"

"Will just have to wait and see."

 **Time Skip to after the Duel – Normal POV  
**

 **(I'm sorry for not writing the match but every one that reads this story should know what happens if not go find out what happens, again sorry but I'm sick and really lazy. But here's a summary:**

 **Itona has tentacles, Koro sensei gets mad, Koro sensei wins because of his ability to shed his skin and Killua is bored out of his mind)**

"I'm so dreadfully embarrassed," sobbed Koro sensei, " A grim turn of events has brought on my serious side and I'm ashamed. You children are suppose to think of me as comic relief."

'We are but you got so serious about it. Tell me where those tentacles came from, why does someone like you have them!'

Freaking out Koro sensei yells, "Ahhh… Don't repeat that just hearing those words again makes me want to bury my head in the sand! I'm a free spirited"

"Octopus." Killua suggests, "Yo Karma, I'll meet you at your house I'm heading outside the drama in hear is to much for me."

And with that he walks out of the classroom not knowing of the trouble soon to come.

 **Sorry for the wait, I have exams coming up. Please review, and still waiting for any suggestion on a Toshiro crossover.  
** **Thank you to all my followers, and if there is something you really want to see in the story please tell me.**

 **Don't forget to Review**

 **Thanks ;)**


	5. Chapter 5 Short Filler

_Assassination Classroom/Killua Zoldyck_

 **Chapter 5**

Killua was over at Karma's place; they were helping each other study for the finals. Surround by books and paper Karma was starting to get a little bored so he made it his mission to draw on Killua's face. Karma's parents never really lived with him, so Killua's was going to sleep over at his place.

Killua was slowly coming to realise this weird feeling in his stomach when he was around Karma. Ignoring it he looks up from his book and asks, "Hey Karma can we take a break from studying and spar? I mean you backyard is huge."

"Sure but no tricks purely hand to hand combat deal?"

"Deal"

In the Backyard

Karma and Killua stood a distance getting into fighting stance.

"Ready,"

"Set"

"Go"

With that they sprang at each other, Karma does a roundhouse kick, having seen the move in time Killua ducks under the kick before rolling to the side. Using the tree behind him he launch's' himself over Karma who turned just in time to block the punch aimed for his head. Circling his arm around Killua's arm he flips Killua over his shoulder.

Landing on his back, Killua quickly spins his legs so that he had Karma's arm hooked, and with that throws Karma on to the ground. Pushing himself off of his hands to stand up Killua gets back into fighting stance. Karma wastes no time in getting up he launches himself into offensive. They start to share blows always changing between offensive and defensive.

In the end Killua was the one sitting on Karma, no matter how sadist Karma is he wasn't trained like Killua. Their faces merely inchs apart, they were both breathing hard, having been sparing for over one hour.

"Man, you are ruthless,"

"Oh thanks for the compliment," Killua answers.

Blushing Karma ask, "So…Hm…Are you going to get off of me?"

"Let me think, hmm…you're quite comfortable but fine we should eat something then get back to studying."

After eating something the two boys got back to studying.

5 hours Later

"Hey Killua you want ice cream?"

"Yeah sure"

Heading out to the ice cream shop in town, they saw some of there class mates on the way.

Eating their ice cream they start heading back to Karma's place.

"Hey Karma you going to participate in the base match?"

"Sure am"

"Well good luck than"

 **Hey my dear readers**

 **This is Filler chapter and the start to Karma/Killua. I have plans for two new stories there naruto stories:**

 **A Kakashi is a Demon Holder**

 **Gaiden Kakashi at Hogwarts**

 **And also putting up a vote for a Killua in the Naruto world**

 **Yes or No**

 **Thanks and Review, I'm going to start the next chapter.**

 **I like Reviews**

 **Tee Hee**


	6. Chapter 6

_Assassination Classroom/Killua Zoldyck_

 **Chapter 6  
**

Killua was sleeping in a tree, as he had already missed his first two periods. He knew that it was about time for PE and that's probably why he could hear voices in the forest. When a sudden thump hit the ground by the tree he was in, "Killua what are you doing up there?"

Man…can't a guy have some peace… "What do you want?"

"I was told to find you Karasuma sensei doesn't like you skipping because he doesn't think you up to everyone level." Nagisa responded

"Fine…" Slowly getting up, he put his headphones back on he could tell that the song that was playing was Mad World. Jumping out of the tree he starts heading towards PE, completely ignoring Nagisa. Today was a bad day for him, it was the day that shaped his future, it was the day of his very first assassination and he really was in the mood to talk to anyone.

"Ah Killua glad you decide to show." Sensei said

"Hn"

"HEY! Old man you think your better than us!" some brut that killua never bothered to learn his name exclaimed.

" _talk to me and I'll kill you…"_ Killua whispered deadly low that it sent shivers down everyone's back.

"U-ugh A-as i-if you could-ld-d" the brut stuttered

His fear of Killua made Killua start laughing but not a normal laugh. Oh! No! it was a cruel laugh, a laugh that promised pain and it was isn't until he started to leak a little bloodlust that he realized how close he was to killing his classmate.

But there was a problem with today; it was like he didn't have control of his mind or body. In past years it didn't affect him because he had Gon to save him from himself, now he was alone. Alluka had decided to go to school on Whale Island staying with Gon's aunt. Kurapika was doing who knows what and Leorio had finally become a licensed doctor. So… were did he stand?

"I need to go" was all he said before he ran into the mountain.

 **Time Skip**

Killua ran, he had no idea where put he did. When he finally stopped he realized where he was, he was at that spot where had trained once. He had never taken the time to admire the area, but now he could smell the flowers as they danced in the wind. When his phone rang, to be more précises his hunter phone rang, shocked Killua answered,

"Mochi Mochi"

" **Mochi Mochi Nii-san…"**

"Alluka why are you calling?" He asked in surprise

" **Well we've been thinking and I would like to go school and live with you nii-san" Alluka's excitement could be heard through the phone.**

"When do you want to come?"

" **I can be there in 2 weeks."**

"I'll get you sorted then" with that Killua hang up the phone.

 **Killua's POV**

I can't believe it! I mean is it really her I have heard from her in a long time, I can't believe my baby sister coming to Japan. Did something happen on Whale Island?

"Killua, everyone's worried about you." By the voice I could tell it was Karma that had found me.

"Why is it so hard to leave the past behind?" I asked

"I really don't know, maybe because of the fact that you joined an assassination classroom." He answered

"I don't want to end up hurting them. I mean they are far to naïve and innocent, it's going to end up hurting them more if they manage to succeed in killing the target." I state

"Maybe it will make them stronger in the end, they just need to learn how to get over the pain." He says while placing a hand on my shoulder, "A new PE teacher arrived today want to skip?"

"Hell yeah there's a candy store I want to go to."

 _What the two didn't know was that someone was observing them._

 **Somebody's POV**

'My, my, kil what have you gotten yourself into…' a person wearing combat pants and a hoodie that hid his face said chuckling to himself.

 **Third POV**

Killua suddenly felt a shiver was if someone was watching him.

 **Hello my dear readers ~Purrr~ Sorry for not updating sooner.**

 **Can anyone guess who's watching Killua.**

 **I'm so glad that others have started writing other Killua/Assassination classroom stories, they are really amazing stories that you readers should totally check out.**

 **I would really like some feedback and if you guys have an idea just tell them to me and I'll consider them.**

 **So Review please**

 **() ()**

 **(- _-)**

 **( _ _)**

 **P.S. I'm changing Karma's life a little and giving him an** _ **interesting**_ **past ~I wonder what it could be~**


	7. Chapter 7 Problems start to arise

_Assassination Classroom/Killua Zoldyck_

 **Chapter 7**

Killua had everything ready for Alluka's arrival but he had this nagging feeling that something bad was going to happen, something he really wasn't going to be expecting. At the moment he was sitting in the back of the classroom as Koro sensei was multiplying himself to help everyone study for mid term. Since the incident a few days ago, Killua had started to avoid his classmates more than usual. Also since that day he seemed to suddenly feel really nerves around Karma, and he couldn't understand why.

 **Nagisa's POV**

The incident was still fresh in everyone's minds. It was like Killua was a different person, like the person they knew never existed and I mean how much do we even know about the guy. From what I can tell he acts like he can't fight but he managed to leak killing intent so strong that it felt like I was drowning, oxygen was escaping from me. He's killing intent made me fell like an ant, like I was a toy that Killua was playing with, that wasn't the blood lust you get from some one that has no fighting experience.

 **Back to old POV**

Killua couldn't take it anymore, the tension could probably be cut with a butter knife it was so thick. It was so suffocating Killua couldn't take it anymore, it reminded him of those family dinners when everyone was home from assignments and the only thing they could talk about was how the assignment went. It was really disturbing!

"Listen up class I know we are all wondering about what happened a few days ago." Koro sensei suddenly said in a serious tone, when suddenly he burst in to spontaneous happiness, "but let's not get depressed about it, depression is not good for your health. So let us study with all our heart and scum to the joy of knowledge." He then went on babbling about starting a health course and with that the students got up to go to lunch.

"Hey, Killua mind if eat lunch with you and Karma?" Nagisa asked.

"Sure, I don't see why not."

"Hey Karma what you doing for the week end?" Nagisa asked Karma

"Nothin that I know of"

"What about you Killua?"

"My little sister is coming to live with me so a need to buy some furnisher for her room"

Then they suddenly asked simultaneously "Can we help?" Nagisa had a smile on his face while Karma looked like he was planning something sadist.

"Ughh…sure" Killua replied a little unsure of himself.

 **Time Skip "MUAHAHA! The time machine is all MINE!"**

On the walk down the mountain seemed to reflect the atmosphere. The breeze was at a standstill. The birds weren't singing their hearts out. The shadows of the trees seemed darker then usual. And Killua was sure the tension was so thick he could cut it with a butter knife. Nagisa had this look on his face, like he wanted to ask something but was questioning himself and Karma had this vibe that made Killua feel like he was up to something.

But Killua wasn't really preoccupied by his "friends" behaviors but more on the smell in the air. It reminded Killua of the metallic taste of blood and the smell of burning. All in all Killua could sum up that there was a storm coming and it wasn't going to be a fun one.

… "Could you please stop following us!" Karma exclaimed over his shoulder.

And out of the trees came Koro Sensei, he was chuckling to himself, 'Nyafufufufufu!' The look on Killua's face at seeing his teacher was funny. It was like he was some kind of disturbed cat.

"Uhmm… Koro Sensei is there a reason you were stalking us…?" Killua asked

"Stalking… What? I wasn't stalking… I was merely observing from a far… Uhmm… I was merely observing a… CAT! From a far… That's right!" Koro Sensei tried to explain. Karma was snickering in the background about Killua being called a cat.

Starting to lose his patience, Killua ask, "What Do You Want?"

Suddenly Koro Sensei became really serious, (which by the way is really fun because of that smile he has) "Killua, I've noticed that every student in my class has been improving greatly in their assassination attempts but you. So Karasuma and I have come to the decision that you will take extra training with Karasuma."

3…2…1… "WHAT!" Killua exclaimed in shock.

…

Clap! Clap! Clap! "Oh my Kil! Isn't that an interesting proposition?

 **Hello my dear Readers!**

 **It's been a while sorry I had exams and I'm a slow writer. Sorry about leaving it on a cliffhanger. O.o I forgot… Ok so I'm taking story request if any of you guys have any, also if you have suggestion for the story tell me and then will have a vote to see if the other readers accept the suggestion.**

 **So please… Review and Follow**


	8. Chapter 8 Secrets OUT!

_Assassination Classroom/Killua Zoldyck_

 **Chapter 8**

Killua was in shock, that voice could only belong to one person. Slowly turning around to come face to face with Illumi. When Illumi started to talk again, "Kil, would you call these people your friends? Because I have been observing you and can you really call them your friends if they know nothing about you."

"Killua do you know who this man is?" Nagisa asked

"Big brother Illumi, what do you want?" Killua asked Illumi completely ignoring Nagisa.

"While… you are the next head of Zoldyck family so I'm going to give you an option you allow my to test you strength to make sure being here isn't making you weaker… or I could kill all the people you know here. The decision is yours!" Illumi answered Killua.

That put a lot of weight on Killua, Illumi may have given him to options but they are both the same in the end. The only difference was fighting him with his friends safe or fighting him with his friends in danger. Knowing what to Killua leapt towards Illumi while screaming, "Leave them out of this!"

Illumi dodged Killua's nails while pulling some of his needles out he threw them. Killua knocked the first round out of the air, only to see another round of needles coming at him so he did the only thing he could do he dodged. Killua knew that he couldn't use Nen that was visible to the human eye because of his classmates and teacher so he pulled out his yoyos. He started to play with them knocking Illumi's needles off of their set course. Before launching one of his yoyos towards Illumi.

Illumi having been the one to give Killua his first yoyo knew that he had to get out of the way. Causing the yoyo to smash a hole in the tree, that uses to be behind Illumi. The fight continued on for a while longer but Illumi could tell that Killua was growing tired; the yoyos were very heavy so it wasn't a surprise. He also knew that Killua was restricting himself because of his classmate and he could tell that some of his needles had cut Killua.

Illumi stopped fighting, turning around to leave he says to Killua, "You have a job…" Throwing the job envelop to Killua.

"I don't take jobs anymore!" Killua exclaimed

"No, father allowed you not to take jobs while you were with Gon." And with that Illumi was gone.

Killua remembering his classmates and teacher he turned to face them with a sheepish look on his face. He's secret was out and he knew he would have to answer a lot of questions.

"I know you must have a lot of questions but it would be better if I just told you my story, don't you agree?"

"Very well, but I think Karasuma has the right to know." Koro sensei said before disappearing.

 **Time skip to when Karasuma is with them**

Once Karasuma was with them, Killua started his explaination, "While it's because I haven't been completely honest and it's one of the reasons I try to avoid all my classmate... except Karma . The truth is that I come from a family of elite assassins and since the day I was born I have been trained to be an assassin."

"I don't see why you were hiding that I mean we are all assassins here!" Nagisa said

"The reason I have been hiding it is because if I'm your friend that makes you a target for my brother and my family is one of the most feared group assassins from where I'm from. Don't tell me that you would be able to protect yourselves because the training you guys do is nothing like the one the Zoldycks do from birth."

"So that man…" Koro sensei started to say

"Is my older brother" Killua said interrupted Koro sensei.

"And the envelop?" Nagisa asked

"It contains the details of who I have to kill next…"

"So you mean to tell me that you're a professional killer and that this whole time you has been acting!" Karasuma calmly stated

"Yup, I thought that I just said that… Anyways I have a man… or woman to kill… so Sayonara!"

 **Hey Readers, here the next chapter I wrote it all today so tell me if it's good I have a lot of exams but right now I'm on holidays so I'll try and write more. So… the secret is out they all know that Killua is an assassin and now he is being forced out of retirement. Just so that you my dear readers know I am writing this story with no notes or ideas what so ever ;p**

 **So please Review and Follow**

 **P.S The other HxH and Assassination Classroom stories are amazing!**

 **And again sorry I haven't written anything in a long time it's just I have been working on other stories.**


	9. Chapter 9 Something?

_Assassination Classroom/Killua Zoldyck_

 **Chapter 9**

 **Killua's POV**

Damn that Illumi! He just had to interfere with his life… Then again he should have seen it coming because assassins are sneaky. If Illumi found him, who knows who else found him. Anyway no need to think about that now; I have to focus on my target. Perfect! He is coming out of the building… Ok in 3… 2… 1…

 **Karma's POV**

"Hey Karma! I was wondering since you're the closes person to Killua, do you know where he is?" Isogai asked.

"Hmm… no I haven't seen him since yesterday."

"Yeah, I can't find his signal" Ritsu piped in.

This caused the class to start worrying, but no one was as worried as Karma. Karma knew Killua the best; he knew that if Killua were skipping he would have informed him at the very least. But that wasn't the only reason, the fact that Illumi showed up with a job around the very time Alluka is going to arrive. There is something going on behind the curtains, something to do with that envelope Killua received from Illumi. What are Killua and the Zoldyck family hiding? Whatever it was Karma could tell it was big and he was going to found out whatever it is.

 **And back to you Kill**

"Hello Hisoka…"

"~Oh! Hello… little fruit~" He just had to say it in he's creepy and perverted way.

"Hisoka! You touch my brother in anyway and I will rip your heart out!" There was so much blood lust coming from Illumi at that very moment; that it was suffocating and of course all Hisoka was doing was laughing.

"Quit laughing so that we can get down to business!" I told Hisoka.

"Very well, from the information we could get from that scientist we had you capture we know that they are work on a weapon. They plan to send this weapon to space and have it launched at the end of this school year. But that isn't the only thing… Killua you swore to protect Alluka. Gon is sending her here because we have recently discovered that she is the target of capture of one of the other assassin families." Illumi said in monotone.

"It's probably because they think they can use her to take us down!" I stated, "Let me guess she is coming here so that everyone back on the island can track the family down!"

"That would be correct"

"~Your official job is to make sure that the weapon is not fired~" And with that Illumi and Hisoka were gone.

So pretty much any plans of peace and quiet are done for. Now he either had to push his classmates into killing Koro sensei or do it himself. What a JOY! And the worst part is that his classmates are growing attached to that octopus. They don't understand what being an assassin is about but chances are that they are all going to move on because they aren't stuck in the business like he was. And not only that but he could tell that there was something bigger going on and that Illumi was telling what. Plus there's that weird feeling he keeps on getting around Karma… His mind knows what it is… he is just in denial about it. Well anyways from what Killua heard everyone went swimming today so no need to go to class today, but he should probably text Karma…

 **Hello Readers**

 **Sorry for the short chapter and the long wait! So Killua who was planning on not getting really involved is now being forced to get involved… YAY! I'm going to rewatch the series because I'm starting to forget… Killua is also starting to realize his feelings MUAHAHA! Anyways… I'm starting an update schedule, so that's cool.**

 **Also if you feel like the story is straying from its path to glory…** _ **ok weird**_ **…Just tell me.**

 **Review… follow… mostly review because I want to know what my dearest readers think and want from this story…ok?**

 **Cool! Thanks for being Patient ;3**


	10. Chapter 10

_Assassination Classroom/Killua Zoldyck_

 **Chapter 10**

Even though Killua couldn't care less about school, he did want to get good grades. So he spent anytime he wasn't too busy to study, and he has a lot of free time because of the fact that Killua is incredibly lazy. The day after the pool incident Killua returned to class as if he hadn't been missing. Of course this raised a lot of question from his peers and teachers, but he didn't care because he need to focus on what was important. Then there was the fact that Karma seemed mad at him and he didn't even know why but he did know that it really hurt him for some reason. Anyways after they realized he wasn't going to say anything they dropped the subject.

At the moment they were all outside, sitting amongst the trees and studying in the sun. With finals coming up Koro sensei had become quite hyped up, he was creating a whole lot of clones and Killua still didn't know why there was a Naruto one. To give him and his peers some motivation Koro sensei proceeded to tell them about how with the loss of a tentacle he also lost speed and that for every one of his students that get in the top something, he would allow them destroy one of his tentacle. And of course with that Killlua and his classmate were motivated to study even more and obliterate anyone that got in their way to their gran prize.

 **Time Skip**

In class today, we received a call from a friend or rival of Sugino. He told us about how the top five A-class students were tutoring the rest of A-class, of course that didn't matter to us and in fact that pushed us to try harder. Killua was walking out off class with everyone else when Isogai asked everyone if they wanted to go to the main campus library to study because he had reserved in advance.

"I would love to join you guys… and girls… but I have to take care of something first, so I have to go." Killua told the group. He noticed Karma already starting to go down the mountain, so he ran after him.

"KARMA! WAIT!" Killua called out to Karma, who he was catching up to. He didn't have to worry about the rest of his classmates because they had gone in a different direction, so it was just the two of them.

"What! Killua, what?" Karma responded while turning around to face Killua.

"Why are you mad at me?" Killua asked, he could feel his heart hurt from the tone Karma used.

"Why am I mad! I'm mad because your not telling me what's going on, Killua!" Karma told him, in a tone of voice that told him he was trying not to yell.

"Karma you know that I can't tell you that, whatever happens in my family is something I can't talk about!" He responded and Killua could feel he's temper rising, "and why are you so set on knowing!"

"Well Killua, you see you're my most entertaining friend and I know that whatever it is, should be as fun as the fact that I get to try and kill my teacher every day." Karma said starting to have an insane look on his face, " and whatever it is would give me the chance to torture something!" He finished laughing.

"My family business is not a game Karma." Kill stated, kind of freaked out about how much Karma reminded him of Hisoka and a little bit of himself.

"Oh! But Kill, you see everything is a game!" Karma responded still laughing insanely, "and everyone is playing weather they want or not!"

"Well if that's true then you'll just have to play the game and see what happens because I'm not telling you, you psychopath." Killua told Karma with a mischievous cat like glint in his eyes.

"Then this should be one hell of a game then and I will be playing till the end!" The moment Karma finished that sentence both of the boys knew that, that was the end of that conversation.

"While anyways I have to study and prepare Alluka's room so… see you later!" Killua told Karma while walking away.

 **Time skip MAGIC**

In class the next day Karma was sleeping again and the octopus was yelling at him about how he could get the best overall scores if he just applied him self to he's studies.

Of course Karma nonchalantly said, " Calm down teach, you and I both know that I'm going to do fine. My laziness is a credit to your study method; we can both afford to relax. You especially… I mean look at yourself… you're starting to come off as a regular teacher crappy and boring. We've already got a plan of attack right? You should have a little more faith in it. Are you that worried about A-class winning this?"

Everyone started telling Koro sensei that they had nothing to worry about and what they could force the A-class to do. Until Koro sensei came up with a better idea, "Nyfufufufu! Not a bad idea but what about this," The octopus zooms to the front of the classroom, "I say we force them to relinquish their pride and joy!" He finishes while holding up the school pamphlet.

"The school pamphlet?"

He then went on to give a motivational speech about aiming high because the next day came the finals of this term and they aren't going to be easy.

 **Time Skip… again**

Killua was in the exam room and he could feel the tension. It was like everyone was going to war, he most admit he never thought exams could be compared to war but in a school like this… he wasn't surprised. The moment the exams started Killua was relieved that he had studied or he would be died. English, Math, Science, you name it, all the exams were at a level not meant for junior high students. To answer these questions he would have to move at lighting speed and no he doesn't mean Godspeed.

 **Hey Readers!**

 **So did you like this chapter? I tried to make it long… but I'm just too lazy. Anyways I plan to bring Alluka in next chapter so…Yay!**

 **While anyways please review and follow but mostly review, I love hearing what you guys have t**


	11. Chapter 11 start of their vacation

_Assassination Classroom/Killua Zoldyck_

 **Chapter 11**

After two days of testing, E-class were all sitting in their classroom waiting for Koro sensei to give them their results.

"Alrighty class, this is it the test scores are in." Koro sensei said, the tension in the class was slowly growing. "Without farther a do, the English portion. First in E-class, oh ho first in the entire grade Rio Nakamura."

"That's right!" Nakamura said fanning herself.

"Bravo my dear, I'm glad to see my miss giving about your enthusiasm were unfunded."

"Hey nothing comes between this girl and the promise of cash. There is the little matter of your tentacle, right you haven't forgotten."

"Perishes the thought." Koro sensei responded. Koro sensei continued to give out the exams scores that in the end the class had one point more than the A-class. Killua watched as Karma stormed out of the classroom and Koro sensei went to talk to him. He had gotten second in math where as Karma had gotten the thirteenth spot.

Looking out of the window, he could see Koro sensei teasing Karma so he decided to go see if Karma is ok.

"Hey Karma, you okay?"

"Next time I'm going to destroy Asano." Karma responded with an insane look.

"Okay… well anyways I'm going to go pick up my sister while you guys go tell the A-class what we want for winning the bet." Killua stated.

"She has really bad timing." Karma told Killua. Both boys started to walk over to their classmates who were waiting for them because there was going to be a school assembly, of course Killua wasn't going to attend said assembly.

"Actually, Zeno my grandfather got her a ticket and room so she will be there with us. Don't question how he knows… If anything my family is not only made of professional assassins but also professional stalkers…" Killua said with a mischievous look on his face. To Karma he looked like a cat… an adorable cat.

 **Time Skip**

The airport wasn't to crowded so it was easy for Killua to spot his little sister. She only had two bags and she was wearing her traditional clothes.

"Alluka! Over here!"

"Big brother!" Alluka cried while running towards him.

 **At the house**

Killua had shown Alluka the room he had prepared for her and they were now having a light snack.

"Okay so I know that you just had a long trip but my class and I have a trip to an island and grandfather got you a ticket. As you are aware, you will be under my watch until we have dealt with the other assassin families. Once they are no longer a threat to you, you will be going back to Whale Island." Killua informed Alluka.

"Of course big brother."

* * *

It was now one week into their vacation, everyone in the class had already met Alluka. Today the class was practicing shooting while Koro sensei was away and Alluka was resting up from her trip.

Since Killua was assigned to stop the weapon from firing, he had to start taking Koro sensei seriously so no more kidding around. At the moment he was holding a handgun and without looking at his target he fired a single shot. His so-called target moved out of the away so that the bullet missed his head. Of course that also allowed the class to realize that Lovro was there.

"Class, I have invited Lovro to teach you as a special instructor, while Koro sensei is away." Karasuma told the class. Killua who was ignoring the useless introduction continued to shot the Koro sensei target with perfect aim, as if he hadn't just shot at Lovro. The rest of the class restarted to practice shooting once Karasuma finished talking.

Lovro was observing the class and then he would tell he's observations to Karasuma. That is until Nagisa went up to him to ask him about the most dangerous assassin out there. This interested Killua because Lovro was saying that the most dangerous assassin was someone with the alias of the Reaper. Of course Killua knew that the most dangerous assassins were part of his family but it interested him to hear what others thought.

"So he's the most dangerous because he get's rid of the targets the other assassins couldn't kill." Killua stated in a bored tone.

"He has never lets a target escape his grasp." Lovro confirmed.

"Sounds like any well trained assassin to me…" and with that Killua started to take his leave. Leaving behind him three shocked assassin because to them the Reaper is the most dangerous assassin and no one had ever said anything like that about him/her.

 **Hey my dear Readers,**

 **Sorry fro not updating last week, I was sick and still am a little so this chapter was done to the best of my ability while I have a bad headache. Next up is the island trip… Just so that you know Alluka will only be in the story for a very short while because this story doesn't revolve around her.**

 **Again I'm sorry this chapter is crap, I'll try harder for my next chapter and try to make it longer… My summer holidays will be over in less then a month so I'll try to get the most I can out of it before I go back to the stress of school after that and it will be hard to write all the time. I'm going to be working on my PJO/HP story next and then my Naruto/HxH story so I might not update next week, key word 'might'. I know that I have stopped saying who's point of view it is because it was a little annoying but I can do that again if you guys want.  
**

 **So please review and follow this story. Also check out the other amazing Assassination classroom/ Hunter x Hunter stories because they are as I said amazing.**


	12. Chapter 12 Set up

_Assassination Classroom/Killua Zoldyck_

 **Chapter 12**

E- class was enjoying the nice cool air coming from the boat, as they travelled to Okinawa Island. Of course as Killua predicted Zero had gotten Alluka a ticket to go to Okinawa with him. Koro sensei was sea sick, so no surprise there because everyone already knows that he hates water.

"Hey look! Were almost there!" Hinano shouted, causing everyone to look ahead.

"The perfect spot for an assassination." Hiroto said, coolly.

"OKINAWA!"

* * *

The resort was amazing and HUGE! The sand was a beautiful light yellow color and the sea was crystal clear. At the moment everyone was relaxing well drinking a fresh tropical juice.

"So… we were thinking maybe we could all split into groups like we did back in our first class trip to Kyoto." Taisei suggested.

"What an outstanding idea, play hard, kill hard!"

* * *

Alluka had decided to sunbath on the beach, which gave Killua to go with his group. Killua's group made up of Nagisa, Sugino, Karma, Nakamura and Kaede.

"Okay guys! We need to find the perfect spot…" Kaede said, as Nagisa and Sugino brought over all the snorkeling masks they would need.

Sugino grabs one of the mask and heads straight into the water. Killua was observing the aerial battle that was happening above them. "It seems like they're having fun! But I feel like this is going way to perfectly…" Killua finally said.

"Don't worry so much, as long as no one makes a mistake there won't be a problem." Nagisa stated.

"Fine…"

"Ok people! We're up next! It's go time! Make it look like we are having fun and do everything we need to so that we can go change!" Kaede exclaimed and with that every one of them went under water, to start looking for the perfect spot.

* * *

With all the groups entertaining Koro sensei, the scene was set. The snipers had the perfect spot to snip from and they found the perfect location to do the killing. Koro sensei was completely burnt.

"Sir, you look like a bowling bowl! Or a piece of charcoal!" Alluka exclaimed to Koro sensei, making him really depressed.

"Alluka! Its camouflage. Also I think its time for you to go to sleep." Killua stated nonchalantly. Once Alluka was gone he turned to Koro sensei, "Can't you do something about that?"

"Yeah! I mean we can't even tell the front from the back."

"Seriously do something about it, it's freaking me out!"

"Oh! Of course! I can do plenty! Have you children forgotten my quirkiest quirk? I can molt!" Koro sensei exclaims, jumping up, "There we go all better." He then says after molting.

"Can't you only do that once a month?"

"Or strictly speaking when the occasion calls for it, but I really on it sparingly as the energy consumed… AHHH!" Koro Sensei shouts finally realizing the disadvantage he but himself in. But after a mental break down on he's part, everyone enjoyed dinner even though the tension in the air was thick.

* * *

Once dinner was finished Class-E and Koro sensei headed out to the spot. It was a floating chapel, far from the hotel.

"I dare say things are about to get interesting, that's right let that inventive spirit shine through. Show your teacher a classroom of true Assassins!"

 **Hey Readers**

 **Sorry it's short and that I haven't written in a while school just started and I got sick and I hurt my neck. I'm going to start writing again. I hope you like it, even though it sucks…. and don't worry I don't plan to abandon anything, I plan to finish everything.  
**

 **Review please and Follow!**


	13. Chapter 13

_Assassination Classroom/Killua Zoldyck_

 **Chapter 13**

"Nyufufufu! Oki doki! What assassination attempt do you have in mind?" Koro sensei asks them.

"First we would like you to watch this little video Mimora put together, then the high rollers will cash in on those 7 tentacles. Once you're weakened the rest of the class will join in to finish the job." Isogai responded before asking, "So what do you think Koro sensei does this death work for you?"

"Splendidly!" He answered while rubbing he's tentacles in anticipation.

"Tsk!" Killua moved from his spot in the shadows mumbling, "You're a bunch of idiots, it's assassination 101 to never let your target know your plan." Of course no one heard as he moved through the shadows of the room. With Alluka asleep in her room he didn't need to really worry about her. He knew that something felt off, so this weak assassination plan was not he's first priority. But for some reason leaving them hanging, felt like he was betraying Karma's trust and it was hurting him… the one problem was that he didn't know why, he had betrayed many people in worst ways… why was this hurting him?

"I'm sorry…" And with that he left the floating chapel. Killua had noticed a hotel on the other side of the island. The feeling he was getting was kind of reminding him of how he felt when the ants were attacking back home. Whatever he was about to run into was not just going to be one of those weak assassination families that didn't stand a chance against a Zoldyck. The best course of action is to run there at normal speed and to preserve his godspeed for the fight. With a strategy in mind, Killua started running in the shadows across the island leaving behind his teachers and classmates.

* * *

When Killua got to the hotel, he's suspicion was confirmed when he noticed the unusual guards. Unlike the usual bodyguards and bouncers, these were butlers and butler were a clear sign of a family of assassins. It was a trademark for families of assassins to have trained butlers back in the Hunter islands. He would have to bind his time or he was going to run into some serious trouble and with that he turned his hand into a claw because he knew that if he let the butler live it would only cause him more problems. With that thought in mind, Killua drops silently behind the butler and thrust his clawed hand into the women's back and rips out her heart. He watched as her heart stopped beating in his hand while her body slowly fell to the ground before him. He then placed her heart next to her corpse and started to scale up the side of the hotel.

By the time he was halfway up the hotel, he saw a flash of yellow lighting and in that moment he knew that his classmates had probably failed their assassination attempt. He couldn't let himself be distracted by that. When suddenly something hit him from behind, with so much strength that he went through the hotel wall into the hotel. Luckily for him he had used his nen just in time to not receive too much damage.

"Killua Zoldyck, nice of you to join our party!"

* * *

The students of Class – E had started to collapse when Karasuma received the call. But instead of doing what the caller wants, Karasuma, Bitch sensei and all the remaining students were going to go get the antidote for their class.

 **Flashback**

But first they need to find out who that the caller was.

"Mister Karasuma, I'm afraid they're not cooperating. Even when we play the government card, the hotel owners maintain that they have the right to protect their guest identities." Said a government agent.

"Naturally!"

"Intolerable!" Koro sensei exclaimed.

"But not surprising, the resort our mystery man shows is a known side for illegal operations." Karasuma responded coolly.

"Remote shady history, it bares all the trappings of an ideal rendezvous point." Bitch sensei continues.

"The owners have connections with some higher ups in the government, law enforcements know to leave it alone."

Karma who was leaning on a pillar decides to interject his own opinion, "Huh… So basically there's no way of knowing who the prick is before we meet him."

"Argh! Are we really going to take this psycho's word for it! If his lying about the antidote were all going to die!" Yoshida exclaims.

With the stress affecting everyone, they were running out of opinion and with the fact that they only had an hour to spare they had to make the decision fast. When Koro sensei suddenly starts explaining his plan to the remaining students.

 **Back to Normal time**

They were going over how they were going to get into the building and it's lay out.

"Ok everyone! Ten of your classmates are sick, two of them are taking care of them and one has disappeared, so lets get those antidotes." Koro sensei said in an inspirational voice.

After some doubt, the Class – E students started scaling the cliff up to the hotel with their teachers behind them. While with Karasuma carrying bitch sensei and Koro sensei.

"Be careful sharp rocks." Karma tells the rest of them.

"Hey Karma wait up!" Nagisa yells out to him.

"If you haven't noticed were on a schedule!" He yells back at the trap.

"That is true…"

"Gosh why did Bitch sensei have to come?"

"While she doesn't like to left behind."

"Can't she just stop yelling?"

"Yeah! It's going to blow our cover."

When they finally reach the top of the cliff, Karasuma asks Ritsu to show the lay out of the interior of the building one more time.

"Cool it's kind of like a tv station!" Chiba said.

"What do you mean?" Kayano asks him.

"While they make the lay out confusing to throw off terrorists." He informs her.

"Wow, I just learnt something new today!"

"Ironic bad guys love this sort of place for a rendezvous point." Sugaya states.

With that all said and done Ritsu unlocks the side door of the hotel and the mission begins. Class – E not knowing what was already happening inside, are ready to find the antidote and save their friends.

 **Hey!**

 **I know it's been a long time… but I have been so busy… But I'm going to try and write more…. Hehe. While that's the lasts chapter I hope you guys like it! I'll try and post another one soon.**

 **As usual please review your thoughts, or if you want something to happen or you guys can send me a message with a story idea you guys might want me to write.**

 **Please follow and review**

 **Bye!**


End file.
